BowTie After Dark - A Mandrew Story
by ChrissyAllora
Summary: I made this story because my two co workers (Matt and Andrew) wanted me to make a Fanfic of them. So here's my one shot of them. Enjoy!


***Author's note: I made this story because my two co workers (Matt and Andrew) wanted me to make a Fanfic of them. So here's my one shot of them. Enjoy!***

The pace began to slow after the seven o'clock set went in. The stand was stocked up and cleaned awaiting for the next wave of people to come in. There wasn't much left for the employees to do at this point. Some were on their phones, while one other was looking off into space. The guy who was lost in his own thoughts was a young man named Matt. With his brown shaggy hair, scruff to match, and glasses to hide his hazel eyes, he believed he was an unbelievable catch. He'd go on these long rants and tangents about what he's done and what he wants to do in his life. He'd always say stuff like this when it got this slow at the theater. However, Matt was being unusually quiet tonight.

Matt's mind wandered off for one particular reason. He couldn't seem to stop looking at his coworker, Andrew. Andrew had fiery red hair, hazel eyes just like his, and a devious smile. Matt had no idea why he couldn't stop staring at him. He had wondered if it was because he was just bored or even tired. Matt then decided it would be best to find something to do. To his luck, it looked like a theater was getting out. Matt stopped leaning against the warmer, as per usual, walked to the door, and picked up a broom and butler.

"I'm going to clean that theater." he said half to himself and half to whoever might wonder where he wandered off to.

"You need any help?" Andrew called after him. Making Matt look back at him.

" No, I think I got it." he called back as he went to the back theater.

* * *

" _Matt has been gone for some time. He's probably going to need some help."_ Andrew thought to himself as he saw that more people were leaving the building. Andrew then walked to the door and picked up his own broom and butler.

"Are you going to go help Matt?" The General Manager asked before Andrew could leave the concession stand.

"Yes." Andrew replied.

"Okay, good."

Andrew made his way to the back to the theater. He couldn't tell which one Matt was in, or even if he was still cleaning. So he tried his luck with one of the theaters that he last saw a person leave from. As he walked into the theater, Andrew heard the sound of a broom on carpet. " _Matt must be cleaning in here."_ he thought. As he rounded the corner that was in theater seven, he saw Matt's back. " _I guess he didn't hear me come in."_ he thought to himself again.

"Hey, Matt." he said out loud to get the other's attention. Only to make him jump in surprise.

* * *

"Oh shit. Hey man." Matt said in a laughing way after turning around to see who it was who scared him.

"I thought you might've needed some help in here." Andrew said as he walked a little past Matt to sweep up a small pile of popcorn.

"Thanks." Matt replied. As Andrew past, Matt couldn't help but glance at Andrew's ass as he swept. Matt couldn't understand why he was looking. He just shook his head and went back to sweeping his own pile of mess that had to be swept up. A minute or two passed in silence as the two men cleaned. The theater was just about cleaned before one of them spoke.

"You know, I saw that right?" Andrew said, breaking the silence.

"Saw what?" Matt asked as he turned to face Andrew.

"Oh, you know." Andrew replied smiling his signature devious smirk while walking closer to Matt.

"No, seriously. I don't." Matt said with a chuckle.

"Dude, I saw you checking me out before"

"I did no such thing." Matt said with a nervous chuckle this time. Matt started to head out the theater but he was stopped by Andrew putting his hand upon Matt's shoulder.

"Seriously?" Andrew looked at Matt questionally.

"I mean, I wasn't checking you out." Matt said hesitantly. He tried backing up away from Andrew's grip on his shoulder, only to back up into the wall.

"Are you sure there Matt, because that's not what it seemed to me."

"I don't know man." Matt said nervously.

"Maybe this will help you out."

Without another moment's hesitation, Andrew pressed Matt up against the wall and began to kiss him on the lips. Then the kiss started to become a full make out session. Andrew ran his hands through Matt's shaggy hair and pulled a little. Matt couldn't help but to kiss him back. He didn't understand what he was doing, all he knew is that he liked it. He started to pull on the hair on the back of Andrew's head as they continued to make out. Andrew then suddenly broke away from Matt's lips.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Matt asked out of breath.

"Shut up for a moment." Andrew replied. He then unbuttoned the three buttons on Matt's shirt and bit down on his neck, making a moan escape Matt's lips.

The two men then dropped to the floor together. The action then made Matt's glasses fall off his face. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Andrew then pinned Matt to the ground while straddling over him. For a moment both of their hazel eyes met in the midst of their arousal. As soon as that moment happened, it ended abruptly as Andrew went back down on Matt as their lips connected once more. It had felt like time had stopped the time while these two men were engaged in each other. They were both in utter bliss and it felt like nothing can stop this feeling.

* * *

"Where the hell are those two?" The GM asked outloud to himself while searching for the two guys.

Chris walked around the back checking each theater to see where they wandered off to. Then he finally got up to theater seven. He heard a weird noise, that sounded like moaning, coming from around the corner. As soon as he turned the corner, he saw both of his employee's on the ground. Well, Matt was on the ground, while Andrew was straddling over him.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Chris exclaimed.

Andrew and Matt both stopped what they were doing while looking up to see their boss. Matt quickly pushed Andrew off of him and the two stood up to face their boss. All Chris could do was look in shock at his two employees.

"Look, Chris, we can explain..." Matt said while both men were trying to fix their messed up hair and unbuttoned work shirts.

"I don't wanna know." Chris said turning around and started walking out while saying. "Theater two got out and it needs to be cleaned."

"Okay." the two men said almost simultaneously .

"And you two better stop having sex in my movie theater!" Chris shouted while exiting theater seven.

"Sorry." Matt said while trying to find his glasses.

"Okay, we'll stop… for now." Andrew said flashing Matt his cheshire grin and giving him a wink. He then started to leave theater seven, but not before giving Matt a quick slap on the ass.

All Matt could do was to stare open mouthed at where Andrew exited before saying, "Wait, what just happened?"


End file.
